gigglebizfandomcom-20200216-history
Pipe Down!
|prodcode=36A |director=Sarah Frost |season=3 |episode=24 |wish=Absolute silence Sound |writer=Butch Hartman Steve Marmel Jack Thomas Scott Fellows |storyboard=Dave Thomas |art direction=Bob Boyle |airdate=(Australia) November 1, 2002 (US) September 26, 2003 |headgag=Vicky's mouth zips shut |previous=Which Witch Is Which? |next=The Big Scoop! |iTunes= https://itunes.apple.com/us/tv-season/fairly-oddparents-vol.-3/id542700090 |dvd= Season 3 Timmy's Top Wishes }} "Pipe Down!" is the seventh episode of Season 2. Plot Shelly Marsh yelling, alarms blaring, Mung Daal screaming at Chowder for being lousy at charades, it’s too much! So Chowder wishes the world was silent. It works! But when a deadly meteor hurtles toward earth, Chowder must play charades to un-wish the wish. Synopsis Chowder is trying to build the Eiffel Tower with his "Locko" Building Blocks (a parody of Legos). but every time he comes close to completion, something would disturb him and cause the entire tower to topple. At first, a loud emergency test news cast by a newsreader disrupts him, then a sabotage by Shelly Marsh causes the tower to collapse again. After locking himself in his garage and nearly finishing the tower again, Mung Daal bursts through the boarded up doors and causes the tower to collapse yet again, before pulling Chowder away to play a game of charades with Ms. Endive and Stilton. Chowder questions Mung Daal why they are having a friendly game of charades with Stiltin and Ms. Endive when Mung hates Stilton, but Mung Daal explains they only hate them while out of earshot, and he wants to gloat about his many charade trophies and rub them in Stilton's face. Mung Daal explains to Truffles and Chowder a few signals to help them to victory. But after playing for a mere 1.25 seconds, Chowder causes them to lose, and Stilton walks off with an entire wheel-barrel full of Mung Daal's trophies. Enraged, Mung Daal sends Chowder to his room. While in his room, Tuff and Tiff attempt to cheer Chowder up, but soon a three way shouting match breaks out between them. Fed up with yelling and screaming, Chowder wishes for complete silence before going to bed. The next morning, Chowder's alarm clock goes off, but he does not wake up for another 45 minutes because there is no sound. Chowder wakes up and, after realizing his alarm clock is not broken and being unable to wake up Tuff and Tiff, he finds out that the wish for no sound continued into the next day. While Tuff and Tiff are still asleep, Chowder goes downstairs to play with a huge stereo system. He turns it on and inserts a music disc called "Now that's what I call Loud Music" into the machine. He then turns the volume all the way up. The stereo then plays the music on the disc, but there is still complete silence. Chowder then accidentally knocks over a series of expensive art pieces in his house, causing Mung Daal to scream at him again. but since there is no sound, Chowder stands by unaffected. causing Mung Daal to attempt screaming louder and louder until he explodes into a pile of clothes. Nervously, Truffles hands her son his lunchbox without further protest. does not realize there is no sound.]] At Chowder's school, Cheviche and Dexter are attempting to figure out why there is no sound, when Sperg sneaks up behind them and gives them a wedgie. Unable to hear their screams, Sperg pulls their wedgies up harder until Cheviche and Dexter explode into clothes. Seeing this, Chowder plots revenge on Sperg. He ties the flag pole rope to a starving dog and the other end of the rope to a hole in Sperg's underpants. Chowder then tosses his lunch (some ham) into the dog's direction. The dog smells the ham and runs after it, causing the rope to hoist Sperg up the flag pole by his underwear. This causes Sperg to scream so loud he explodes and loses all of his clothes. Cheviche and Dexter are shown cheering in happiness at Sperg's misfortune. At the observatory, a scientist notices a meteor approaching the city, and runs off to warn the newsreader, who in turn sets off a now silent alarm before fleeing toward Mexico. Tuff and Tiff, now awake, notice the meteor and set off to warn Chowder. After using a fire hose to get Chowder's attention, Tuff and Tiff attempt to warn him of the meteor, but Chowder cannot get what they were hinting at, so Tiff simply turns his head for him. While Chowder notices the cause of the panic, Reuben passes by and sees Tuff and Tiff. He tries to point them out and tell everyone, but with everything being mute, they can't hear him and they're too busy running and panicking to even pay any mind to him. Reuben screams so loud that he explodes and loses all of his clothes. Chowder tries to figure out a way to undo his wish. While Stilton flees by, he drops one of Mung Daal's charade trophies, which gives Chowder an idea. Using charades, Chowder spells out Eye Wish 4 Sound to Tuff and Tiff. Chowder made 3 of the words, except for Sound, as Chowder gave him the taco Tuff wanted to solve it. The wish is granted, which causes a nasty surprise for Mung Daal and Truffles who were cowering in fear next to the stereo system he turned on earlier, Chowder then wishes for the meteor to be gone moments before it hits the city. With everything back to normal, Chowder returns home where Mung Daal and Truffles apologize for yelling at him earlier over the charades incident. Stilton comes by to gloat that he had Mung Daal's trophies melted into a gold toilet seat, before his stomach grumbles and he remarks that he is going to try it out. Chowder and Truffles then jump off the couch before Mung Daal explodes once again in anger. Later on, while in his room, Chowder manages to finally complete the Locko Building Block Eiffel Tower. Moments after its completion though, Mung Daal opens the door to tell Chowder that they are playing Stilton and Ms. Endive in red light, green light for the golden toilet seat before slamming the door shut and causing the tower to collapse again. Chowder boils with anger and screams so loud the top of his house blows out, along with all of his clothes. Cast *Tara Strong as Timmy Turner *Daran Norris as Cosmo / Dad *Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda / Mom *Grey DeLisle as Vicky *Carlos Alazraqui as Dinkleberg *Jim Ward as Chet Ubetcha External links *Pipe Down clip at Nick.com * * *Pipe Down transcript at Scribd de:Lärmschutz total